


Serpent Queen

by Thegirlwithfreckles



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Queen Betty, Sexual Content, Sweet Pea is a Marshmallow and deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegirlwithfreckles/pseuds/Thegirlwithfreckles
Summary: FP explained to Betty the importance of the Serpent Queen in ensuring the safety and emotional well-being of the serpents, especially those who didn’t have a family to care for them like Sweet Pea. He had said that the usually older Serpent Queen would act as a mother figure but she would need to decide what role she would take in order to do her job.orIf anyone is going to take her Queendom seriously it's Betty.





	Serpent Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heavy is the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898462) by [cherryliqueur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur). 



> I may have just missed something, but where is Betty living since Gladys bought the Cooper House? Is this mentioned at all? I am ignoring the fact that this move has happened and have Jughead living in the trailer still mainly because I completely forgot and didn't want to do any further rewrites.

They were all waiting to hear an update on the friends that had disappeared from the Farm. She had felt strangely numb about the whole thing, not sure how to feel about her remaining families disappearance. Jughead had managed to keep a strong front in front of the others but when they had retired to their room at the trailer he had cried against her until he had fallen asleep. She was too antsy to sleep, she hadn’t wanted to leave him but he was out for the night and she had promised FP she would take her role seriously and she knew there was someone else who needed comfort. She went back to the front room of the trailer wondering if Sweet Pea would appreciate her turning up at this time of night, she looked through the window across to his trailer and could see his light still on.

Jughead had prevented them from trashing the Sisters of Quiet Mercy building in their quest for information, or from interrogating Kevin with more vigour, she had agreed that it was a stupid idea and had been glad he’d ended it but she also knew from the look in his eyes the tall serpent had only been looking for an outlet. She was concerned what he would do now that had been taken from him, she could only guess he wouldn't be dealing with it in a healthy way. She knew how close he had been to Fangs; they had been each other’s family, practically brothers, until he joined the Farm. She could see Toni was distraught, but she had gone home with Cheryl to comfort her, Sweet Pea had stalked off alone after Jughead had made him promise not to leave the trailer park tonight without his say so. She knew he was no longer with Josie and as far as she was aware he hadn’t been involved with anyone else who she could contact to come and help her with him. She was tempted to call Toni, but she knew this was her responsibility and the sooner so learnt to deal with her serpents the better.

She heard a crash coming from his trailer and she made up her mind to go over there, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the table she made her way across the yard, realising as she got to his door she was still just wearing what she had worn to bed, a vest top and small sleep shorts, but she decided she wouldn’t be deterred.

Deciding against knocking she swung the door open, she sees several of the chairs had been turned over, some smashed glass on the kitchen area, it was hard to see what had caused the latest crash. Sweet Pea marched down the hall towards her, although he was in his pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, she knows he hasn't been trying to sleep, a dangerous look in his eyes, but she stood her ground. 

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

He stops just inches from her, his chest heaving, she can tell he is itching for a fight. If she was a boy, or knew how to fight she would probably just let him fight her, but she knew she wouldn’t fare to well from that, not that she believed he would ever actually ever hurt her. He looked down at her his eyes blazing with anger, as they often are, but behind it she can see the pain, the tears he cannot shed. She wondered what he can see in hers as he seems to calm slightly under her gaze.

She held up the bottle, taking the lid off and taking a swig, the brown liquid burned on the way down and warmth spread in her stomach.

‘Drink with me’ she said handing the bottle to him.

He sat down in the middle of the small two seater couch, his large frame taking up most of it as he spread his arms across the back, his head resting back against the cushions, she looked around but most of the other chairs were turned over so she had little choice but the wedge herself down next to him. She sat slightly sideways or she would have been tucked under his arm. She was half up on the soft arm, one leg folded under her the other pressed against his leg, when he didn’t move to give her more space she adjusted her leg to hang over his for comfort, he made no comment on this so she left it there. 

They sat in silence for a long time passing the bottle between them, it wasn’t necessarily a comfortable silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable, both clearly had a lot on their minds, too keyed up to try and sleep but with little action to be taken at present to expend the pent up energy. 

When nearly half the drink had gone, she placed the bottle on the table, she was starting to feel the effects of the liquor, and although he wasn’t showing any signs of being effected he must be as most of it had gone into him, she could only manage small sips, whereas he seemed to have had more practice at downing the harsh liquid.

‘I should have gotten him out of there’ he stated, his voice breaking the silence ‘I was just too pissed at him for leaving in the first place.’ He punched his fist against the arm of the chair.

‘It’s not your fault, Sweet Pea’ she placed a hand on his arm to stop him repeating the action, bringing her other hand up to his face to force him to look at her, so that she can make sure he believes her, ‘It wouldn’t have helped, he didn’t want to leave’

‘I could have made him’ he argued

She gave a dry laugh; ‘I tried that’ he looked at her his brow furrowed.

‘I kidnapped my mum and locked her in the bunker, I kept her down there for days, but all she wanted was to go back to them’

She hadn’t even told Jughead about this, but she felt that sharing this with Sweet Pea would help him understand, could help him deal with his own guilt.

‘There was nothing I could do to make her want to stay with me, she told me I scared her, that I was dangerous, like my dad’ her voice caught slightly, she felt a tear roll down her cheek, she turned her face away wiped angrily at the tears. She felt him tense slightly beside her but he made no move to comfort her, she was glad as sympathy would have set her off, it was not the time for her emotions to surface, she was there to help him.

‘They got into their heads, poisoned them against their real family.‘ She turned back to him new resolve in her, steeled by her hatred of the farm and everyone they had hurt.

‘Trust me we are going to find them, we’ll find Edgar and when we do…’ she stopped herself, she was feeling riled up and angry now, she had been about to say she was going to kill him, but didn’t that make her the monster they had accuse her of being. She realised that at some point her hand had raised to fist his shirt, she had slid closer to him, practically sat on his lap, she let go, his arm locked around her waist stopping her from moving away.

‘I trust you to do what needs to be done as our Serpent Queen’ his tone of voice conveyed a trust and respect she had never hoped to get from the serpents, especially from him, but there is more to it, a dark look in his eye she couldn’t read.

‘Tell me’ he asked his voice rough.

  
He wasn’t judging her for wanting to deal bloody violence out against those who hurt her and her own, if anything he wanted her to be the warrior queen she had once declared herself to be, he wasn’t scared of her darkness, he revelled in it. He doesn’t want her to fight or push down the urges; he wants her to embrace them, as he does his darkness.

‘We’re going to get them all back, once we find Edgar, he’ll pay for hurting my serpents, I’ll kill him’ she tells him not breaking eye contact, knowing as soon as the words left her mouth that it was true, if she needed to she would kill for those she loved, and that included the serpents now. She saw a fire growing in his eyes, his eyes dipped to her lips, his fingers flexed against her hip, burning through the thin fabric of her sleep shorts.

  
‘Betty?’ he said her name as a question, is it a request, or permission maybe, she doesn’t wait to clarify as she surges forward, her lips crashing against his. He responded immediately, his hand grasped the back of her head, fingers tangling into her hair, pulling her impossibly closer as their mouths battled, it was all teeth and tongues, her fingers dug into his shoulders as she pressed herself against him as much as she could at the strange angle.

  
They pulled apart after what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes in reality, looking into each other’s eyes, both looking equal parts shocked and aroused, chest heaving as they catch their breath. She’s not sure who moved the second time but suddenly they are kissing again, it’s less aggressive this time but there is still an element of urgency to their movements. She moved until she was sat fully on his lap, his hands gripping her arse pulling her firmly against him, she could feel him hard within his thin trousers. She ground her hips down on him, the need rising within her mirrored back with his own.

He slipped the strap of her vest down as she kissed the column of her throat, across her clavicle, teeth scraping the bone. She shivered against him, his hand hesitated on the fabric of her top, ‘Can I?’ he asked, she nodded enthusiastically, and he pulled the top down exposing her breasts, she roses up on her knees to give him better access to them as his cupped them, his mouth exploring the uncovered flesh.  She moaned, her head dropping back as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on the taut bud. Her hands dropped to his waist, trying to get into his trousers but he was lent forward slightly which made it hard to get to the waistband. She ended up tugging at the bottom of his shirt instead, her nails dragging across his stomach.

He looked up at her,  neither saying anything for a moment but a silent agreement is met, and then he quickly pulled her off his lap moving her to sit back on the couch. They both quickly remove the flimsy barriers. Her pulling her shorts and knickers down, him undoing his trousers and pushing them and his underwear off his hips, both working quickly, not wasting time to fully remove the clothing, as if now they had decided this was going to happen it needed to happen quickly before either could think of a reason to stop.

She spread her legs wide for him as he lay down on top of her, he licked his hand, using his spit to lubricate his length before he slowly pushed inside her. He hadn’t needed to she felt herself surprisingly wet and ready considering the lack of foreplay but she appreciated the thought, as he stretched her open, causing her to let out an unladylike grunt and he hissed out a curse as she clutched him inside her with her internal muscles.

He paused for a moment once he was fully seated inside her. She blinked up at him, as he reached a hand up brushing her hair off her face in a surprisingly gentle gesture, before kissing her tenderly. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. She canted her hips slightly and then they were both moving, flesh slapping together as they both thrust to meet each other before retreating again and again, their pace urgent, verging on frantic. Her hands roamed his body, gripping his arse, scratching up his back, never settling in any one place for long, her legs hooked around his for leverage. The trailer filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh, their muffled moans and groans, and the creaking of the old couch as it protested beneath them. Their mouths never separating until they both reached their peak and the broke apart as they both struggled to moderate their cries of release. It could have been hours or second, neither knew how long it had lasted only knowing they were both sweaty and struggling to suck in air.

His forehead rested against hers, as they both came down, waiting to recover their breath. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that’ he started to pull away from her, she griped his shoulders, and wrapped her legs around his hips to prevent him from moving.

‘Hey, look at me, I wanted this’ she told him, looking in his eyes, they were wide, he looked young, more vulnerable than she had ever seen him, he allowed her to pull him against her, tucking his head against her neck. She stroked his hair and down his back, making soft soothing noises, after a few moments she felt the moisture from his tears against her neck, his back shook slightly as he cried silently against her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as though he was scared she would try to get away. His weight was starting to crush her into the couch but she didn’t want to ruin the moment, so she just ignored it until he calmed, his heart beat slowing.

She started to think he had fallen asleep until she felt him shifting; his nose rubs against her throat, nuzzling her, before he lifted himself off her, realising he’d still been inside her this whole time, she gasped slightly as he pulled out, feeling his cum trickle out of her, running down her arse cheek. He sat upright pulling his trousers back up his hips, tucking himself away, not troubling to do them up properly, before he looks at her, his eyes red but dry now. Her leg joins feel stiff at her hips from being held open wide for an extended period, she rolled her hips to ease the ache and he does her the favour of not ogling her, as she is sure he would probably be get quite a view from were he is sat. They sat quietly for a few moments, neither speaking, he reached for the bottle, taking a swig before handing it to her, she took a small sip before handing it back. 

‘Can you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone’ her heart broke slightly at his small voice. 

‘Of course’ she reassured him ‘I won’t leave you’ she stood up and pulled her vest back up her shoulders, kicking the knickers that were still around one ankle off, not bothering to find her shorts she held her hand out to him, ‘let’s go to bed’ he took her hand and let her lead him to the bedroom.

She didn’t know much about his past, but she knew he had no parents or any other family other than the serpents around anymore. She wondered how many nights he’d had to spend alone, with no one to comfort him. When had been the last time someone had just held him as he slept, or given him a hug, or given any affection? She felt slightly guilty for not considering it before, but she was here now, she was part of his serpent family and she would ensure he wasn’t alone again.

She knew this would be difficult to explain to Jughead in the morning and she wasn’t really sure what it meant for their relationship, but he had asked her to be the Serpent Queen, and he knew she never did anything by halves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where this came from....I wrote this very quickly after the idea came to me and I just wanted to get it down, so I am sure there are several mistakes I have missed, I wasn't really sure how to end it so sorry if it is a bit abrupt. I first thought this up for Betty to comfort Sweet Pea after Fangs was shot, but then I remembered all the other drama that happened in that episode so it would have meant ignoring a lot of canon so I rejigged it to take place at the end of series 3. 
> 
> I was partially inspired by Heavy is the Crown by Cherryliqueur, with the idea of the Serpent Queen having a responsibility to take care of the other serpents, but I have taken it in quite a different direction.


End file.
